memory
by Ametist
Summary: It was a usual day on moby dick, Ace was trying to kill whitebeard and falls into the water, get saved but this time he was not cursing like usual, he was just sitting there and then he walked away without a word. may be a oc in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any of the characters except the oc **

**okey this is my first story may be may be misspelled here and there im planing to update in 2-3 day. reviews, suggestion **

**prolouge**

_It was like any other day on moby dick Ace was trying to kill whitbeard and goes through the wall and into the before he drowns someone from the crew goes and fetch him. However, something was different today, instead of getting angry and cursing, Ace was just sitting there and then stood up and walked away to who knows where. But something was wrong and Marco wanted to find out what was bothering his soon to be brother.  
_

"Hey, Marcoooo," Thatch said, sounding bored.

"What ,yoi" Marco said lazilyy

"What is wrong with Ace? He's not cursing like usual, do you think Pops has broken him? What if he's gone dumb or worse," Thatch sounded worried.

"He's not broken, what is wrong with you? But you're right, something is wrong with him, yoi." Marco said irritated.

But, what is it?' Marco thought. He sighed, "Just let him be, he's going to be back to normal (soon) I think. If not we'll ask him what's wrong, yoi," Marco said.

" Okey. Hey Marco. Want to go and play strip poker " Thatch said with a smirk

"No, not since the last time. And you cheated! Yoi," Marco said frowning.

"Hahah, that was soooo funny," Thatch said, laughing while he thought of what had happened last time.

"No, it was not funny yoi!. I'm going to bed." Marco said, while he walked to his cabin.

"Hahahaha Marco, don't be mad. You were really popular with the nurses." Thatch said with a smirk on his face.

Marco slammed his door angrily, "Finally some piece and quiet. Whatever that is wrong with Ace, we'll find out tomorrow." Marco said to himself before going to sleep.

'Why why why must I remember him? Why must I go through this? What have I done to deserve this life? This fear.' Ace thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okey here is the next chapter and if someone would like to be beta for this story PM me :) **

**Answer to the reviews **

**Allie i havn't found a beta for the story yet but im hoping this chapter don't have many spelling errors :)**

**Justa Little Puppy sorry that the chapter was short but it was only a prolouge this chapter is a bit longer and i think the next one is going to be longer than this chapter:D**

* * *

Next day

5 in the morning Marco wakes up " that was a good sleep it's not often i have such good sleep yoi" he said sleepily.

" enough with lying in bed if i don't go and wake everyone up they sleep all day yoi " he sighed.

"why am i the only one responsible ah but that's how i like my family to be and it's fun to splach water on those that don't wake up (thatch) " he smiled evil.

"WHAT THE FUCK MARCO" Tatch yelled. "what it's your own fault that you dind't wake up the first time yoi" he said with a smug smile on his face ."yeah right" tatch muttered to him self.

Marco heard him but dind't really care he was about to walk out of the room to get breakfast.

when he closed the door he heard tatch whisper"that fucking bird brain who the hell wake someone up with water".

* * *

Dining hall

"I see that you finaly decide to join us Thatch" Marco smirked lazy

" shut up marco thanks to you i hade to go to the laundry room to get dry clothes" he yelled

" why dind't you just take something from the closet" izo asked

" why why becuas that turkey over there (Marco's eye twitched) trowed ALL my clothes overboard" thatch yelled angry at marco.

All the commanders looked at marco. "what it's revenge for all the pranks yoi" he said bored.

All the looked shocked before they broke out laughing except thatch he just got more angry. "haha thatch you got pranked by marco" Haruta laughed

" i will get my revenge marco" Tatch shouted while he ran out of the room

"now that the trouble maker is gone were is the other trouble maker? " izo asked. " you mean ace? why do you want to now that yoi?"marco asked while he raised an eyebrow.

" because he have not try to kill oyaji yet and it's past 9"izo said. Marco could hear the concern in his voice. _he's worried about ace _marco thought.

" i think i now were he is and i thought somthing was wrong and you just clarified it yoi" marco said a bit angry becuas he don't now what's wrong with his soon to be brother. "well i'm going to go and find him bye" he said lazy

* * *

On deck

_ There he is why is he always sitting crouched _he thought " ace" he shouted surprising ace.

Ace frowned " what do you want" He mumble not even looking at him.

_ this is a surprise he is not shouting at me to leave or cursing at me something is awfully wrong _Marco thought.

"what is wrong yoi" marco asked a bit teen jumped so little that nobody would see it but marco did.

_ how the hell does he know somethings wrong is it because i didn't try to kill whitebread? fuck i should have done that but my eyes are red and swollen and i'm tired as hell and if i would try to kill him he would have seen it right away._

_ I don't want to be seen like this just because of HIM if it weren't for him i would not be like this. please go away Marco i don't want to be see like this i don't want people to see me so vulnerable _Ace thought.

"nothing's wrong i'm just tired so go away" Ace shouted

" something is wrong and i know it you can't lie to me yesterday i noticed that you were to quiet when you got on board" Marco shouted back " what can't i be silent you complain when im to loud and now when im quiet " Ace snarled

_ he got a point there but he is never quiet and why is he still sitting crouched he usually look at me when im talking to him _Marco thought

_ Why is he not going away this is getting hard why is he so hard to get away from if i look up he will see that my eyes is swollen from crying and i don't want to talk with the enemy about this the only one that now is luffy ,shanks knows little but not much just for the love of god go away _Ace screamed inside his head

"why are you not looking at me when im talking to you ?" Marco asked

"because i don't want to" Ace said

Marco grabbed Ace arm to get him to stand which startled Ace.

Ace looked away and stared at the floor marco grabbed his chin to make him look at him. Ace tried with all his power to not look at him and that dind't go well.

When Marco got a good look at Ace face he noticed his eyes was swollen and his face was pale really pale this worried him. " hey why have you been crying it is not because you miss your crew right? " marco asked

"No" Ace yelled and struggled to get free which he did and as fast as he did he ran away.

Marco just standing there and looking at ace back

* * *

_ if he is not crying over his crew mates what was he crying about _Marco thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note **

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated this story i didn't think anyone liked it and i been busy. But i'm so happy that people actually like my story so i tried to make this chapter longer and i will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. **

**Review answers **

**unknown: i know it been a long time but i hope you like this chapter  
**

**idk uummm plum: Thanks you i will soon explain why he was crying  
**

**Gol D. Anne: yes i'm continue this fanfiction, Thank you and i will try making longer chapters**

**Guest: Thanks you for the review  
**

**RainbowGuardian13: Thanks you **

**OhMy86: i hope you like this chapter **

**Now on with the story **

Ace POV

I runs till I can't see Marco anymore before i stops. "Fuck why can't they just leave me the hell alone, I don't even want to be here" I though while I punches the wall so hard it broke. Then i walked away while mumbling to myself.

"Hey you "I heard someone say behind me but i don't care. "Stop" in an attempt to stop me the person behind me grabs my shoulder. "Hey why the fuck did you break the wall" the person says angry "you're not even a member of this crew yet so stop destroying the ship" the person who is still holding his shoulder says. His face is getting redder when I don't answer him, "hey answer me "he yells. " I don't have time for this" I mumble then I punches him in the face and walks away.

I wake up with a silent scream trying to stop my breathing under control. When I finally calmed down I throw the blanket away from me and walk to the door. I take a deep breath and open the door. I take the knife ready to act like everything is okay.

I slowly walk to the captain's room, I open the door and runs to whitebeards bed and jumps so I can kill him. Whitebeard just open one eye and punch me in the stomach. I flew into the wall "Gurarara your one hundred years too early to kill me brat" whitebeard says to me while laughing. I just get up and walk away trying to think of a new plan to kill him with, what I didn't see was whitebeard looking at me with concern.

Whitebeard POV

_There is something wrong with the kid, Marco did say he saw him crying the other day, I don't like this at all. He may not have accepted my mark yet but he's already a part of the family. Tomorrow I will call a meeting so we can help Ace with his troubles _I thought before getting back to sleep.

The meeting

I sit in my chair while all the commanders stands before me "The reason I have called for this meeting is to talk about the new kid, I have notice that something is wrong with him and that worries me, Marco has already told me he saw him crying the other day, have any of you notice anything else with the brat?" I ask. The commanders' starts saying they haven't really notice anything out of normal but they hasn't really talked to the brat. "Well I want you all to look out for the kid and find out what's wrong with him" I says "okay pops "they all says before walking away.

Whitebeards POV ends

Whit the commanders

"Hey how should we do this?" asks Izo. "What do you mean yoi" Marco asks. "I mean we can't all watch Ace that would seems suspicious, he would figure out that we are watching him and he would avoid us and then we can't figure out what's wrong with him" Izo says quiet in case Aces nearby. "Ooo you're really smart Izo" Haruta says. "Yeah yeah we know but were not talking about how smart Izo is were talking about Ace" reminded thatch

"I think I know how we can watch Ace without him knowing, what if not all of us watch him but only a few of us" Vista says while curled his mustache. "That's actually a good idea, but which of us want to keep a eye on him?" Thatch asks

" okay what do all of you think of this I, Thatch, Izo, Namur, Haruta, Jozu and Vista watch him" Marco says " That's works for me" Thatch told him " Me too " Izo, Namur, Haruta, Jozu and Vista says. " Okay now when that's done everyone except does that must watch Ace can get back to what they were doing before" Marco tells everyone.

When they had left Marco asks who wants to start watching Ace. "I want to start pick me pick me " Haruto says enthusiastic while jumping up and down while waving his hand. " okay then Haruta will start finding out why Ace has been acting so weird lately, then after two day we chance so he don't get suspicious is that okay for everyone yoi?" Marco asks. Yes that's fine everyone says." Okay that's good, now then everyone back to work and good luck Haruta yoi" Marco says before he walks away.

"This is going to be fun I can't wait till it's my turn" Thatch says happily before running away thinking of new pranks to use on Marco. "Well good luck Haruta you will need it "Izo says before he also walks away. At last Vista and Namur also left while saying good luck to Haruta. Then Haruta left to prepare how he should stalk Ace without getting caught.

* * *

On the other side of the ship Ace feels a shiver down his back.


End file.
